416ttgfandomcom-20200214-history
Brainstorm
"Brain Blast!" ''-Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius'' To-Do Be creative and create some ideas here for potential story, character, plots, etc. Here are the things that need to be worked on: * character sheets need to be updated/filled out: * edit [[Xanthias|'Xanthias']] (side mission info + changes in character history) * edit [[Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh|'Rasmitan-Vishnu-Apu-Singh']] (needs stats and inventory detail) * add info notable houses of tolterro: * add info Garmelio's Family / Signet * add info Gumench (great house) * add info Skywater (great house) * add info Gildar (great house) * add info Griffin (great house) * add info Demonsbane (great house) * add info TTC (organization) * add info Ferrero (location) * add info Domenico de Marino (character) * create page Quantanico Ruminizzo (character) * add info Bank de Tolterro (location/organization) * create page Unity Palace (location) * create page Arcane Rift (location) * add info Stomp (character) * add info Nine Lords of Hell (organization) * add info Fundamental Object (macguffin) * add info Pains of Kreation (location) * add info Tom Sneek (character) * add info Bounty of Summer (event) Garmelio's Notes fill this header full of raw info so you can pull it into other pages Side Content * Gustrunk Monastery with Stomp * Garmelio Dragonchess with Sildar (+4gp) * Nightmare of Tolterro Lodge of Plains Raw Transcription The Three Loxodon Security Caravan at the Gates of the Lodge, Crawl's Chosen, elites. No longer follow Crawl because he died 700 years ago at the age of 1,100. They do not want to speak about of the Arcane Rift, but are interested in Garmelio's Red Gem, telling the party to seek out Starseer. Starseer the Elder, oldest person alive in the lodge, former Master Mason. 1365 years old, seems to talk in the third person. Xanthias and Garmelio told Starseer that they are from the future Xanthias gave the name "Xanthias Aye" to the guards at the gate. Loxodon sculptor artist near fountain working on project, roasted Garmelio by mocking his performance attempt by saying that his work will last forever but Garmelio's fire magic will only last as long as he does. He is attempting to become a journeyman to work at the Temple. 65 years old. The Holy One, also known as the Iron Mother, leader in both spiritual and physical guidance for the settlement, and the Temple was built to appease her. Harmarg the Boog, owner of the general store. Xanthias and Garmelio sold various things to him, notably Garmelio parted ways with the Pocket Discus that Paw Keete created. Boog is the name of a folk hero/monster in Lodge of the Plains culture who terrifies children. (?) Aged Necklace that Xanthias pocketed before he passed the Arcane Rift, off a corpse that Moonpupil may have killed. It looks worn and unimportant but someone might want it. Ragnok, around 4 or 5 hundred years old. The Original Arcane Temple The party is looking for the Lens of Clarity which can supposedly be found in the Ruins of the First Lodge, Starseer would like the party to gather Moon Mushrooms in the caves if they are planning on passing through that area. Lens of Clarity will assist Starseer in understanding the runes inscribed within the Gem of the Red Dragon Garmelio lied and said he came from a land called Camelot. Tommy Husk, barkeep. Sells unique drinks, Iron Ale and Stone Whiskey. Xanthias is brewing 2 liters of Lizard Blood ale utilizing the kitchen of Tommy's bar. Timmy Tusk, barkeep's cousin. (sounds like Timmy from South Park but can speak) Xanthias gets roped into performing in the town square by Garmelio, who uses the chance to break into a house stealing various expensive items as well as a few books containing important knowledge. Garmelio manages to steal the books (Personal Journal), a Geography Book, and the Loxodon History of First Plains. Garmelio manages to steal a fancy looking Mason's Tool with a Star & Moon imprinted on it, as well as a Crest Necklace which also has the Star & Moon on it. Xanthias agreed to advertise the bar in exchange for cheaper drinks and a discount to use their kitchen to prepare Lizard Blood Ale, learns that quality Yeast is grown on the Iron Mountains. Ruins of the First Lodge, members of the Master Mason Committee split off/got corrupted but and were driven back through a civil war that lasted 7 years led by the High Priest. The innkeeper of the town is a woman named Mary Thaggleburn, gives the party Rock Cocoa, which grows off a Rock Cocoa Tree, the bud growing like a crystal that needs to be smashed apart like rocks. After his amazing performance and successful distraction, Xanthias asked for donations only to critically fail and lose 50 silver coins from dropping his gold pouch and having it stolen by various children who were nearby. North Eye 3133 BDR (before dalereckoning) Order of the Tusk was formed. First Lodge was The Lodge of the Caves 2164 BDR Civil Conflict, Dark Organization forced a oppressive regime on the people and extorted them for money. 2157 BDR Civil Conflict, lasts 7 years and various Master Masons seperate from the Order, Rex Maul being one of them who forms the Lodge of the Plains, also known as the Second Lodge.